Roses in the Wild
by Voltage Axe
Summary: Written in January. Kai returns back to Bay City from a long vacation and reunites with his old friends. However, as he reunites with his old friends, he will also meet his old enemies. Kai/Hilary and Ray/Mariah. Multiple lemons. Read and review! (NOTE: All chapters in the story are being rewritten and will replace all five current chapters, with new chapters to come soon.)
1. The Homecoming

**UPDATE, 06/18/2013: It's been a long while since it was announced, but here's the updated and rewritten version of the first chapter. I felt that the first chapter was a little bit short, so I decided to add and change some details to the story to make it a bit longer and be more descriptive. The first change you will notice as you start reading this chapter, will be the new introduction that will start off the story. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this updated version of this chapter!**

**NOTE: So far, this is the fourth lemon fanfiction I have written and it is the third one to be originally created by me. What stands out from the other two lemon fanfictions for this fan-story however is that this one will be a multi-chapter story. I also noted that this story will be an erotica of sorts, so you will expect most of this story to have lemons in almost every chapter. Anyway, I suppose you want to get to the story right now, and so I will end this note right about...now. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The following fanfiction will contain heavy sexual content and adult situations of kinds. Reader's discretion is strongly advised.**_

* * *

**Voltage Axe Presents**

_**Roses in the Wild**_

**Chapter One- The Homecoming**

* * *

_Time._

It was measured in how long it was since his last eventful adventure in his whole life, up to now.

_Time._

He could recall the familiar faces, memories of meeting countless different people who would later turn out to be his friends, and his adversaries. All at the same…

_Time._

He suddenly could also recall his past, of what life was like for him before he carried forward with the one profession that made him extremely noticeable, and notable all across the world.

When did it happen? How did it happen? What made this prideful man, of youthful physique and strength, to make his way to where he was right now? Those were the questions that one had to wonder about this man, who was seen as mysterious to some, but admirable to others.

In all of factuality, it had all started when he was just nothing but having lived in a childhood that was considered tough and harsh to him. He was a son of a noble family and the heir to what was actually a massive military company established in the lands of Japan. However, he did not get to enjoy what would be the fortunes and apparent benefits of being part of that noble family in particular. His father had abandoned him at a very young age, having chosen the life of an athletic career into his favourite sport and having to do goodwill for the children who enjoy the sport, instead of having to inherit the company of shady business his grandfather ran. This led to him being raised in an abbey in which his grandfather had also ran, but his grandfather turned out to be quite abusive towards him, cruel enough to use him repeatedly for much-maligned purposes.

A source of his misery, his grandfather had transpired a side of him to become unsociable and isolated, where he did not know the true meaning of friendship. Lonely and friendless, his life of melancholy and hardship continued on, until he had met a group of Beybladers who saw him fit as the captain of their team. Initially, he took hostility towards them, having betrayed and insulted them due to the meaning of friendship being completely absent from him. However, after an incident that involved being stuck in the treacherous, icy conditions whilst at a lake, he soon realized how much his teammates had cared for him. It wasn't until that he had finally found the meaning of friendship that was entirely distant from him for so many years, going on for too long. As time passed, he soon found himself to be more open with his teammates, having been more comfortable around them than what it was for him a long while back. He had even cared for his teammates as well, having saved them from dangers headed their way, and even sacrificed what he had to take down a company that was hell-bent on its true intentions.

Despite any differences and animosities he had encountered with his teammates and others involved in the sport, he was mostly distinguishable for his sheer determination and hard work in devoting the true way of life in Beyblading to the community that enjoyed it. Accomplishments, achievements, and a copious amount of credentials to the man who had finally made his way to the end of the journey long in the making.

He would soon, however, find himself in the beginning of a new journey—one that would be markedly different from what he had went through before.

And his new journey starts here.

* * *

A jet airliner had touched down on the darkened-gray tarmac, amid the bright and shining sun in the crystal clear blue skies. The airplane had slowly taxied its way to a terminal of the airport, where a branching line of jet bridges were extended from the gates of the terminal. Around an hour after the commercial airliner had stopped next to the connected jet bridge, more than a hundred people had disembarked from the aircraft, and past the gate through the jet bridge. Among the large amount of people that had departed from the airplane, there was a young adult who was dressed in his black tailored suit and pants with a white dress shirt on, and a red tie. He had silver and black hair, all wild and spiky—and long at the back. He also had blue tribal stripes painted on his face, which looked like they came from the edges of his face, on opposite sides. The man who boarded out of the jet aircraft just a few hours ago was identified as Kai Hiwatari, 22 years of age.

Kai was a man who became one of the most famous Beybladers he ever was in his own career. In fact he can remember back to the time after the infamous Beyblading association, B.E.G.A., had collapsed. It was only the time after its demise that he had faced against Tyson, knowing that he owed him a rematch from that tournament he can remember just five years ago.

Following the break-up of the Bladebreaker group, Kai would simply go on and continue his career as a professional Beyblader for the next few years, before he would retire from the league and the sport altogether completely. Shortly after his retirement from Beyblading, he would later pair up with a few of his fellow and former teammates to establish a business venture that focused on technologies and products associated with the Beyblading sport. A major shareholder of a company that now progressively grew vastly as time went on, Kai had left his former teammates to run the company but was now a very wealthy man, all on his own.

He had just come back from a nine months' long vacation to several places in the world. After all the fantastic sights and scenery he took from the cities and towns he had visited over the nine months, it was time for him to return back to the suburb he had lived in for the longest time. That suburb was Bay City.

"_Now arriving from Barcelona to Tokyo, Nihon Airways Flight 9486."_

After going through the line of standard security checks and the usual luggage pick-up, Kai exited the main terminal of the airport with a trolley case and suitcase in both hands, where a limousine and its serviced driver was waiting outside for him. The finely-dressed chauffeur assisted Kai with the luggage being stowed in the trunk, and opened the rear passenger door for him. Kai entered the limo as the door was firmly closed shut. The chauffeur then drove Kai away from the airport without any word, all the way to the suburb of Tokyo. It took less than a few hours to arrive there, but he was finally here at last in the area where he used to live in for the most part of his life.

As Kai took a few moments to look out his window, he couldn't help but notice how much Bay City had changed since he left. The view of the skyline of its downtown core was immensely impressive to his eyes, which was full of tall structures that composed of angular skyscrapers, condominiums, and other buildings of notable appearance.

The towering building that once housed the entire B.E.G.A. League had been destroyed from the severe and intensified factors stemming from the battle between Tyson and Brooklyn. Ever since the demolition and clean-up of the area took place, development on the land had slowly begun from there. It took a few years' time to completely transform the infamous and former headquarters, to a large and tall glass skyscraper fit entirely for a large corporation. Upon inspecting the company's logo at the top of the building through the window with his narrowed eyes, he could make out which company had now occupied the skyscraper. Although he seldom heard of this company's name, it was a large conglomerate that was identified as ZX3 Industries. Still, Kai was impressed to see that these mostly negative aspects and the dark history carried by the former building had been totally vanished, gone.

Bay City had already grown to the point where residential housing had expanded out of the core and into vast empty lands that were previously un-occupied. The downtown districts and the areas surrounding them were already busy with higher density everywhere in the streets. Due to the exceeding capacity of residential zoning in the downtown core as well as the rising costs of development in the heart of the core, new communities had to be established on the vacant lands outside of Bay City.

As such, Kai had previously paid for a large mansion in the hills that was to be developed as part of a new community for the higher-classed. He was informed a week before his return to Tokyo, that the development had been finished and he was ready to finally move in to his new house. Kai expected that, once the development on the large area of land was finished, the new home he would be living in would appear the way he desired it to be. After all, he had made the whole way onwards to become a man of higher status, and what would be better than having to represent this higher status with a luxury home fit for somebody like him?

Another hour had passed, and he had not yet reached the end of the route. Kai gave a weary sigh of impatience to himself, taking a peek at the time displayed on the watch wrapped around his left wrist. However, the limousine had neared the location of where the newly-developed community was, where it exited on an off-ramp and made a right on the freshly-paved road. As the chauffeur took a left on an intersection, Kai saw the lush, cherry blossom trees lined up in a row on both sides of the road, straight out through the windows. The black limo then stopped near a large metal gate on the left, and the gate had automatically opened for the limo to turn and go through.

The limo drove slowly all the way on the red, marbled pavement, before it slowed to a stop where it parked exactly next to the main entrance of the mansion to its left.

"Mr. Hiwatari, you have reached your destination." The chauffeur informed him.

Kai promptly gave a quick "thanks" under his breath, before he opened the door and stepped out of the limo. Once he got out of the car, the first reaction he had, was of surprise. Even if the emotion wasn't very much shown on his face, he was surprised to see how beautiful his new house is, as well as the rest of the neighbourhood.

His mansion was designed with a classic façade of both Greek and Italian characteristics. It was a gloriously white-coloured building with modernly-designed clear glass windows set up on the far left end of the main façade. He slowly turned his head face the right side of the building's front, where there was a row of paneled glass to the far right of the façade. This was complete with a short flight of stairs that were perfectly aligned, that lead the way to the terrace with the pitched roof above that was supported by concrete pillars styled in the Greek design. Again, he couldn't believe that he was living in such a very high-standardized neighbourhood as the highly-classed people did.

He then noticed the luggage placed next to him suddenly, as the chauffeur had helped get the luggage out of the trunk and had started to drive out from the open gates. After taking one final look at his greatly-designed mansion, he had picked up his suitcase and rolling luggage bag, before he walked up the steps towards what would be the front doors of his brand new mansion.

"_I wonder how much my old friends have missed me…"_

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter One, folks! More chapters will come by, I assure you. Chapter 2 will be next...**


	2. Heartfelt Reunions

**UPDATE, 06/18/2013: Much like the first chapter of the story, I have rewritten this chapter to add and change some details that I felt necessary. One of the most important changes, as you'll read on the second chapter, is the dialogue between Kai and Hilary. I felt that the original dialogue between the two wasn't written that well, and I'd thought I would change it to make the relationship between them make even more sense than it was before. Other than that, much of the details in this chapter have remained intact. **

**NOTE: How do you like the introduction/first chapter so far? Yeah, I decided to make the setting six years after the end of G-Revolution in this fanfic. For now, enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

**Voltage Axe Presents**

_**Roses in the Wild**_

**Chapter Two- Heartfelt Reunions**

* * *

A week after returning to Bay City and living in his greatly-designed dream house that became a reality, Kai was walking down the streets of the downtown core in the suburb. He was dressed every day in his finest dress suits and shirts, with matching pants and shoes. His new-found wealth had allowed him to afford all these designer-made clothes to create the image of him as a successful and attractive young man. He was walking down the busy streets of the core to one of the office buildings in the financial district, where it housed his financially-growing company. He was expected to meet his former teammates after the nine-month absence, where they are now the executives of the establishment.

The female receptionist was shocked to have seen him go through the sliding front doors of the building, just before she greeted him and welcomed him back. He greeted back at her quietly, before he made his way to the elevators.

Kai took the elevator from the ground floor and was lifted to the top floor of the towering structure made of eco-friendly glass and other materials. The elevator bell rung, as the doors parted away graciously for Kai to step out from there. The top floors of the building had been suited for the executives of the company and other higher-ranking employees, as well as senior management. A security escort took notice of the man, greeting him, before he offered to guide him to where his two fellow friends were. However, Kai politely refused, having already known where they were already.

The silver-and-black haired man walked on the lightly-textured carpet of the floor, where he had walked over to a large space of the floor almost enclosed with two sheets of tinted glass fitted in polished wooden frames. He opened the door and entered the support space.

There, he saw two familiar-looking people with their backs turned to him. One had a style of big and wild blue hair, with a long strip of it hanging at the back. The other person had blond wild hair, except it wasn't past shoulder-length like the person sitting next to him. Both persons were playing a video game of sorts on a large plasma television mounted on the wall. They were sitting on lounge chairs, just pushing hard at the buttons on the gamepads facing against each other in the game.

Kai took the opportunity to sneak up behind their backs and surprise them. He did so, and when he was closely behind the sitting back of the blue-haired person, he quickly reached his hand and firmly landed it on his shoulder...with a faint smile on his face.

The blue-haired man jumped and gave a loud shout, reacting to the sudden touch with the throw of the gamepad, and then turned around to face the man behind him.

"HEY! It's Kai!" Tyson shouted in his lively voice. He then hugged him tightly.

The blond man also reacted in surprise, before turning to his left. "What the hell? KAI'S BACK!"

"Hey, Max." Kai greeted him as they both hugged each other for a short time.

"Long time, no see!" Max remarked. "So, how was your long vacation?"

"I've been to a lot of places. Seen a lot of things, you know."

"Super!"

Kai then turned to Tyson. "How are things going here while I was away?"

Tyson put a hand on the back of his head and rubbed it. "There wasn't much going on. Well…actually, I think something had happened a month before you came back."

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"Someone left a message at the receptionist's desk. I think the message was for you."

"What was it? And by who?"

"Receptionist didn't say anything about who sent it. She said she found it on her desk as she came back. I think it was some sort of request by this corporation or something..." He paused. "It was this corporation called ZX3."

"Well, whatever it is, just disregard that." Kai replied sternly. "I don't do any requests of sorts for this company."

"Anyway, it sure is nice to welcome you back here Kai." Tyson grinned. "We really missed you a lot."

"Thanks, Tyson." He responded. "Well, I'm going to step out of here right now."

"Where 'ya going?" Max asked him.

"I just moved in to my new house lately, and I'm looking for some things to add into my house." Kai explained.

"Well, then. See you later!" Max said with a smile, as both Tyson and him waved Kai goodbye.

Kai exited the office building and walked down half a block in the downtown core. It was getting close to 'noon and he was walking on the crowded sidewalk to find the nearest electronics store. The streets were so crowded at such a time like this, due to the amount of people who walked off from nearby establishments on their lunch breaks. However, he wasn't looking for a place to eat, as he would find the time later on to do so. He started thinking about how much he had missed his old friends, aside from the ones he had just re-established with, and had wondered of their current whereabouts ever since the group disbanded a long time ago. He would even be surprised if all of them had remained in Bay City other than moving away from the place.

His train of thought then collapsed, when something had caught his eyes as he walked down the sidewalk crowded of people. Kai's attention was caught by a billboard mounted on a wall advertising for some kind of product that was promoted by ZX3 Industries. Distractedly, a new train of thought emerged at what this large conglomerate was, and why he had never have heard of it a lot until now. He was staring at the billboard while he was walking for a few moments, before he had bumped into a young woman walking towards his direction. The force of the unintentional impact had caused the woman to fall on the ground, and on her behind.

"Oh, sorry ma'am…" Kai apologized quietly and found himself helping the woman back up on her feet, but not before his eyes widened in shock upon discovering the woman he had knocked into.

She was slightly shorter than Kai, but she had big and lusciously wild brunette hair—shorter at the front, but longer at the back. She had big ruby eyes that complimented her beautiful, porcelain skin, and was wearing a cocktail dress complete with a stylish, big yellow hat on her head.

"...Hilary?" Kai asked incredulously, still shocked to have bumped into her.

"...Kai?" she also queried in a shocked tone, after straightening her hat.

They stared at each other's' eyes for a while, not minding the crowd around that was passing them by. Kai could make out her glassy eyes fluttering open-and-closed repeatedly, and the bottom of her lip quivering. Her body started to tremble a bit at the sight of him, and he started to realize how she was feeling towards him. Before he could even fully disseminate every bit of non-verbal gesture that was contained in her body, he heard a loud squeal of joy, followed by feminine arms wrapped around his body and the weight of a female's torso pressing against him. He was shocked at first, to feel the brunette woman hugging him tightly, but he gradually got over it and returned the hug as well. They embraced in a long-lasting hug with Hilary on the tips of her toes. A few tears leaked from her tightly-shut eyes, as she would never expect to see him after a long period of time.

* * *

As much as fifteen minutes later, they were at a nice bistro within the downtown area's culinary district. They sat outside, on the patio chairs at a table.

"I...I would never had believed to see you again." Hilary commented, close to being calm after the bump-in.

"I'd never even expect to meet you here, Hilary." Kai replied dryly as he sipped on his cup of coffee.

"Wow, this...this is really happening, I still can't believe it." Hilary continued. "I—I'd already heard you started your own business, and that was after when we split up as the Bladebreakers, and..." her voice trailed off.

"I agree." Kai replied without a smile or a frown. "But you have to hand it to Tyson and Max, too. They're also the ones who helped to pitch in to make it happen."

"That's nice." She smiled.

"Have you met the two of them lately?"

"Why, actually, I haven't." She frowned a bit as she answered. "They're still living here?"

"They sure are. They're at the building a few blocks away from where we are."

"I see."

Kai relaxed a bit onto the chair he was sitting on. "So, I didn't hear much from you after we all broke up."

"Oh, well..." Hilary was about to explain to him.

She did explain about what happened to her after being involved with the team, following the literal collapse of B.E.G.A. It turned out that she was still involved with Beyblading, but on a smaller scale, and it had only lasted for as long as two years. After giving up her involvement in the sport, she took up a career in modelling up to right now. The pay was quite as good as she stated it to him—given of her natural attractive beauty, but the pay wasn't enough for her to live in adequate housing. This was pretty much the situation, considering that the real estate market in Bay City had proved to be more expensive with prices skyrocketing in recent years.

Kai nodded, understanding her current situation right now. Her head lowered and she looked down as he nodded. He then took notice of the time on his wristwatch, and decided to end the sudden reunion by going back to what he was supposed to do earlier. However, before he could have the time to get back to what he was going to do, Hilary suddenly brought out a question that he did not expect that was directed towards him.

She lifted her head and looked up at him. "Kai…do you really like me?"

Kai had put down his cup of coffee, after a sip. "Come again?"

"I...I mean, I've been thinking about it." She explained under her breath, before she stared directly into his eyes. "Back when we were in the team together. I had fond memories of the guys and you, and I recall that you were the one who introduced me into the Bladebreakers."

Kai paused, his eyes lowering down at the cup he held in his hands. "I know."

"And since then, I had a whole lot of adventures with you and the rest of the team. We were at the best of our game, and always on top of all the others who competed against us."

Kai paused again, this time, with no words. Just a nod of his head.

"But during those adventures, Kai…you were the one who saved me from danger those times when we thought we weren't going to make it." Her voice started to break up, but it wasn't too noticeable to Kai yet. "Even I thought I wasn't going to make it…you know that time when you pulled me up from the cliff at that island?"

His broad shoulders tensed before they relaxed slightly, as he continued to listen to her.

"Now that I realized it, it was _you_ who rescued me. It was _you_ who saved my life a lot of those times." She focused on her hands stacked on top of each other that were on her lap, before looking back at him. "And I couldn't help but admire you so much, Kai."

Kai now gave a heavy sigh to himself, contemplating on his actions from a long time ago, and thought of what would've happened if he hadn't done anything to save his fellow teammates.

"Also, those times…those times when you were away from the group, I was the one who would always try and find you." Her voice cracked a bit, but Kai took notice right away, his eyes wide open while he stared at her. "We would talk when you were feeling down, and you would feel a bit okay after that, right?"

Kai looked down again, having felt the twinge of guilt for not realizing her actions, as well as not reciprocating them soon enough.

"Do you know why I asked you, if you really did like me?" Her voice almost cracked entirely, but she held it together. "It's because I actually did like you, Kai. You were the one who stood out from the group for me, and I didn't realize how much you meant to me than before in my life."

He wearily sighed. "Hn."

"Then why?" Her voice suddenly shot back up, causing the Hiwatari to almost jump off his seat. "Why didn't you just simply tell me that you really did like me? Why did you hold your feelings back until it was too late?"

He looked away, left and right, in a sense of shame and sorrow that emerged from the deepest depths of his heart. He then turned his sights towards her, before he saw her angry eyes hidden beneath the locks of brunette hair. A tear slowly ran down from her left eye, running down the porcelain skin of her cheek. Another tear was forming on her right, glistening in the sunlight. He could make out her teeth gritting against each other, frustrated and fulfilled with anger that was directed at him.

Kai had now already felt guiltier than he was before, with each minute passing by. Surely enough, there was something he had to do to comfort the woman who proved to be quite integral in his life as a Beyblader. He had already hated to see her cry again, because of him.

Hearing those sobs being choked from her throat as she wept, Kai found the strength to lean in and extended his left arm across the table, before he calmly placed a hand on her right cheek. Her sobs ceased, as she looked up into his purple irises again.

"I'm sorry, Hilary." He spoke up under his breath. "I didn't realize that you actually did love me the whole time. I guess I was caught up with the way I was back then, just focused on what I'd wanted to do every day. I was just quite proud and confident in my profession, so much, that I didn't really recognize how much you've felt about me."

She quivered a bit in her words. "T-t-then, h-how will I-I know that y-you do love me, Kai?"

He smiled. "Let me make it up to you."

He leaned in further to kiss away the tears that had ran down her cheeks, his touch making her melt away whatever resentment she had against him. He pulled back away from her face, before they stared into each other's eyes, his one hand remaining on her cheek.

Both then slowly got up and leaned slightly towards each other. Kai took a hand and gently placed it on her cheek as they went for a kiss. They locked lips, her luscious, pouty ones on his. They then pulled their faces from each other, his hand still on her cheek. They stared each other in the eyes, his deep purple orbs on her ruby ones as they went for another kiss—this time with more passion. Their tongues clashed with each other, as Hilary's hands were on his arms while Kai's other hand reached down and caressed her bottom. Hilary moaned a bit into his mouth as they continued to kiss passionately out in the public.

"Wait." Kai pulled away from her. "You said you couldn't afford a new house. How about you come and live with me at my house?"

Her eyes widened at his suggestion.

'_Me? Living with Kai?' _She thought for a moment before responding.

"Is it...large enough?" She asked.

He grinned. "Larger than hell."

She giggled at his sudden answer. "But where is this new house of yours?"

"I'll show you. My car's half a block away from where we are."

"Well…I don't know." Hilary looked away. "But it might be okay to get away from the paparazzi that's been tailing me a while ago."

Kai then looked out on the streets, before he found a group of men armed with cameras searching around across the street.

"I think we just found them. Come on, I know a way where we can get to the car without being spotted."

Both Kai and Hilary—their hands touching together—then left the bistro, with Kai leaving a generous tip on the table.

His red sports car zoomed at a fast speed on the way to his mansion in the newly-designed neighbourhood. Hilary admired the way he drove the car with great skill and precision. As they approached the new neighbourhood, Hilary can see part of the house in the distance, situated close to the hill overlooking the sea. Kai took a right as they went through the line of cherry-blossom trees and entered the neighbourhood. The gates opened for him, as he slowly entered the roadway and stopped near the house.

"We're here." Kai informed her.

Hilary nodded and exited the car. She then was shocked and surprised at the same time, taking a huge look at his large mansion. She then turned 'round and saw the whole neighbourhood that was full of large houses and mansions. She couldn't believe the area that Kai was living in right now...she was awestruck.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Isn't it?" Kai replied with a smile. "Now let me show you what's in the house and which room you'd be staying in."

Hilary squealed in delight as he opened the door for her and they both went in as the door behind them closed firmly.

* * *

**This is a good chapter, yes? So after all these years, Kai had finally met the person who is possibly the love of his life. What will happen in the next chapter, for sure? Stay tuned for Chapter 3!**


	3. In the Heat of the Night

**UPDATE, 06/09/2014: Well, the updates keep on coming, don't they? Almost a year since I made the edits to the first two chapters of this story, here's more for this chapter! I've changed a few things and added a new scene to illustrate Kai and Hilary's relationship more.**

**NOTE: I feel quite well for writing a fanfiction of this size and kind for some reason, maybe it's just that I'm more familiar with the Beyblade series (the old one, NOT the new one) and the characters. Anyway, I won't warn you in this chapter mid-way (just like any other citrus fan-story) that there would be a lemon incoming. I'm just doing this before the chapter even starts as an early reminder, so that you can feel free to either skip the lemon or just read it anyhow. And I guess that's it...enjoy!**

* * *

**Voltage Axe Presents**

_**Roses in the Wild**_

**Chapter Three- In the Heat of the Night**

* * *

Once they had seen the modern interior design of Kai's new mansion, Hilary knew that she would be living with him permanently. Not only that, but she would also be sleeping in the same bed as Kai in the spacious and lavishly-decorated bedroom in the top floor. Things were being set, as the once almost-empty mansion was being filled with new possessions and such, including home electronics equipment, high-standard and stylized kitchen appliances, as well as a hot tub installed on the big and wide patio outside the back of the mansion. After all, Kai had the wealth he needed to afford as much as he can to suit his own needs, as well as hers. He was also quite satisfied to be living with a former teammate who he knew dearly and saved her life countless times.

During that span of time, Kai had introduced her to his (and hers, too) former teammates-turned-co-workers. Tyson and Max were really happy to reunite with her, and with at least four of the former gang of Beybladers meeting up in the suburb where they used to train and where they all used to live in. They had quite a long, and interesting conversation between them all, having shared their recent whereabouts following the group's break-up six years ago. What was left out of the conversation, 'though, was that Hilary was now in a newly-budding relationship with Kai. Before Hilary and the black-and-silver haired man left, the two ex-Bladebreakers had hoped to reunite with all the others who were part of the group that had left for other opportunities elsewhere.

For the next few weeks shaping up, Kai and Hilary went together on countless dates since the first time they had met. They went shopping together, they went to movie theatres, and other places that had brought them even closer than before. Both of them went to fancy restaurants and had spectacular times getting to know each other quite well. This was despite the fact that there was the concern of the camera-wielding crowd that would attempt to hound down on Hilary, and the consequences there would be, if they were caught by them and the whole story having leaked out onto the tabloids. Regardless, they seem to be okay with them taking every step of the way in continuing their growing relationship. It seemed that by the time the relationship had grown fantastically, it was time to take the course of it to the next level.

* * *

One Saturday evening, both Kai and Hilary decided to go out into a district of Bay City's downtown, one that was full of bars and nightclubs to suit the night life that they were embracing together as a couple. They headed out into one of the most-visited nightclubs that they thought was one of the most popular and tailored for the highly-classed. Kai was simply dressed in a dark-violet dress shirt and blue, denim jeans. Hilary, however, was dressed in a red sundress that glistened with the amount of sparkling crystal decorations on them. The bouncer who was watching over the entrance of the nightclub had taken notice of the couple, and had simply let them in, with Hilary not letting out a word of how they were admitted in so easily.

Once they made their way through, they found themselves standing before what appeared to be the dance floor, which was full of rapturous energy all over the air. Strobe lights lit up in random patterns up on the ceiling above the dance floor. Heavy electronic beats and rhythmic drums blasted through the speakers of the place, with the disc jockey handling the intoxicative music from where he was situated from. People all over the dance floor moved along to the beat, moving and shaking their bodies to the pulsing rhythms of the electronica that filled the energetic air around them. Thin layers of fog surrounded the dancing people on the glass floor, which lit up with random colours in the shapes of square tiles.

Hilary and Kai looked at each other for a moment, before one of them spoke.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Hilary asked him, not minding the loud music as she dragged him. "Let's dance!"

The couple then brought themselves onto the dance floor, where they started joining the rest of the crowd by dancing to the beat of the music. Of all the places he had been to during his time away from Bay City, Kai spent most of them at either nightclubs or bars. However, he had never done one thing at the nightclubs he had visited, and that was to actually dance. Up to at that point, he had not been quite a good dancer, although there was definitely good reason for that. Given that he was going out with Hilary, 'though, he only decided to have fun while he can and spend some quality time with her in the whole process.

A couple of hours had passed by, and the couple had kept dancing to song after song of instrumental electronica that blared through the speakers. By now, they were sweaty, and about close to being tired from dancing on long enough.

"H-hey, Kai…" Hilary panted heavily as she caught her breath. "I-I think that's enough. Why don't we head to the bar nearby?"

Kai agreed and they stepped out of the dance floor, where more people began occupying it. The brunette woman and the silver-and-black haired man reached to the bar that was near the dance floor to the right. Both of them sat down on the bar stools, as the bartender approached them from across the counter.

"I'll have a vodka on the rocks." Kai told the bartender, before turning to Hilary. "What'll you have?"

"I'll just have a rum with coke." She smiled.

The bartender nodded, before settling away to make the drinks for the two.

Hilary turned to Kai. "So, how're you enjoying this night so far?"

"Haven't danced before, never wanted to." He remarked. "But it's alright, I guess."

She giggled. "You never were a great dancer, huh?"

Kai frowned a bit, before he thinly smiled. "Yeah. Something like that."

The bartender then returned back with a couple of glasses filled with the drinks that they had ordered. Both of them received their drinks, before Kai pulled out his wallet and reached out for a paper bill, handing it to the bartender. As the bartender walked off, Kai and Hilary raised their glasses up and clinked them against each other as a toast of sorts, before the male Hiwatari took a sip of the alcoholic drink. The vodka had left a sharp and stinging taste in his mouth, but it soon turned to be a warming sensation as it remained in his body. Kai turned to Hilary, who had just took a sip of her own drink, placing the glass down on the smooth surface of the counter.

"This is your first time here, is it, Hilary?" He asked.

The brunette turned to him. "No, it's actually not my first," she answered. "I've been to numerous bars and nightclubs like this one, hanging out with my friends and those in the fashion industry."

"It's gotta be one of the perks of being a model, then," Kai remarked.

Hilary nodded. "It sure is."

A brief moment of silence took hold, as Kai took another sip of the vodka in his glass, Hilary taking a sip of her drink after he did. It was then that there was a thought that had struck his mind, forcing him to turn to Hilary again.

"Hey," he spoke to her. "I noticed that you weren't really concerned with the paparazzi going after you, when we went off today."

"Well, I thought they would be off somewhere to stalk another big-shot celebrity on a day like this," she told him. "But, I also believe I can blend in with the local crowd here, too."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You're not far off from being wrong," he quietly murmured, before leaning back to turn towards the thick of the crowd several metres away.

"Just leave it be, Kai," Hilary sighed as Kai leaned his body forward into his normal position.

The throbbing beats of the electronic music blasting away, had continued to sound through the whole area of the nightclub, as Kai put down his glass of vodka onto the counter.

"So…you wanna keep on dancin', or?"

"No, I think I've had enough for tonight," Hilary answered as she looked down, before turning to him with a sweet smile. "I enjoyed being with you this whole time."

"I'm glad you're here with me as well," Kai smiled back. "I can call in a limo to pick us up back to my place."

The young brunette nodded. "That would be nice."

Both of them had then finished off their drinks, before they set off from their seats, Kai wrapping an arm around Hilary's waist as he escorted her away from the bar.

* * *

It was later into the evening that the two of them had arrived at his mansion, where the black limousine had dropped them off in front of the main entrance. Hilary laughed raucously as Kai playfully chased after her around, the alcohol becoming quite a factor for the both of them, as she ran up the stairs in her high-heels. Kai had finally caught up to her, as she almost tripped over coming towards the top of the stairs to the main doors, a squeal from the brunette as Kai held her with his arms before they shared light kisses as they reached the front entrance.

Hilary gently stopped him, the tip of a feminine finger pressed against his lips.

"Alright, Kai," she said with a light drunken haze casted over her. "You should get yourself washed up now. I've got something quite special in mind for you."

Kai nodded his head in response, Hilary taking her finger away from his lips as she opened the door first, before they both headed in.

Inside the bathroom, water streamed down from the shower head within the spacious rectangular area that was enclosed by three sides of tiled wall and a side of transparent glass. Kai craned his head upward, as he felt the lukewarm water fall in streams of continuous lines, freeing his entire body of the sweat and the smell of the nightclub that had built up during those hours spent with Hilary. His eyes were firmly closed shut, his body gently relaxed, as the soothing feel of the water made contact with his bare skin.

He sighed, parting his eyes open at last. _'What a day. I wonder what Hilary is up to next...'_

The shower taps were turned off, and Kai had opened the glass door stepping out of the stall. He dried himself off with a towel, and got out a wine-red cotton robe. After tying the knot of his robe, he noticed a small piece of paper folded in two, placed precariously on the edge of the white ceramic sink. It had writing on it, and Kai picked it up from the sink to read out the written message.

"Come to the living room downstairs after you're done." The message was read, with Hilary's name at the bottom-right of the words.

He smiled thinly, as he tossed the folded paper into the wastebasket in the corner. He stepped outside the bathroom and out of the bedroom, where he walked down the spiral stairs. He then walked into a short hallway, and turned left to head to the main living room. Kai then took a few steps forward onto the soft carpet of the main living room, before he froze in surprise. Amidst the dimly-lit room full of a few scented candles, Kai can make out Hilary sitting on the sofa gazing at the lit fireplace across from her.

She was in her silk black nightgown, and as she turned her head slightly to face him she knew she would expect to see him. She slowly rose up from the sofa and stood up straight to face him, revealing her lingerie through the transparent silk of her sleeved gown. She looked at his big purple eyes with a seductive expression on her face, beckoning him to come forward.

Slowly, he took a few more steps approaching her closer and closer. Once he was finally a few inches close to her, he brought his hands to her hip and cupped her cheek as her hands were on his arm and hip. They leaned in for a greatly passionate kiss, tongues clashing with each other moaning lightly locking their lips. As like the first time they had met, Kai's hand slowly descended from her hip all the way to grope her bottom. Hilary squealed a bit from his touch.

Blood was starting rush down to his loins. Hilary took her ankle and kneed in slightly to feel his erecting manhood through the robe. He moaned lightly into her mouth, as they finished off the kiss. They stared closely into each others' eyes for a moment, before Hilary grabbed a bottle of wine and two wine glasses from the silver steel platter on the mantle above the fireplace. Hilary then opened the bottle and poured the red wine into each of the glasses, before putting the bottle back on the platter.

The glasses clinked against each other, as both Kai and Hilary drank the red wine unceremoniously. They put the glasses back onto the platter before they continued what they were doing. Hilary had shed the silk nightgown away onto the sofa, revealing her in lacy black lingerie. Kai was now tempted to make the first move just staring at her petite and slim figure in the lingerie, but Hilary moved quickly on him. Hilary reached her small and nimble fingers on the knot of Kai's robe, untying it. In a second, his cotton robe fell to the carpet where it had laid flat and spread out.

Hilary liked his robe-less appearance; she was looking at his chiselled pectorals, his well-built abs, all the way down to his well-endowed area. She gave a seductive look of enlightenment as she began to lock lips with him again. Kai reached his hands for the back of her lacy black bra, unhooking it and letting her milky mounds spill out. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally had laid her gently on his cotton robe.

He stared into her shining ruby eyes. _'She's breathtaking...beautiful.'_

Kai then reached a hand down to her lacy black panties, reaching into her and stroked her vaginal folds with his flat fingers. He gave a seductive grin just hearing her moan and writhe in pleasure. His two fingers then were inserted into her core, scissoring through and thrust in and out. Her moans intensified as he pumped his fingers into her vaginal walls at an increased pace. The way the expression on her face was made had told Kai that she needed him. She needed him now.

He stopped pumping his fingers into her, and pulled them out. He felt the wetness and moisture on his two fingers having done these ministrations to her. Kai then went for a short kiss, as he now had stripped the last item of the lingerie from her legs, tugging them out and onto the carpet. He was now hardened and ready in his first time doing this with the girl he had distinct memories of. His erect manhood was now rubbing and grinding on her slick vaginal lips, making Hilary even more desired to have him take her.

"Wait, Hilary." Kai said before he could go on. "I...I don't have a condom with me."

Hilary then leaned close to his ear and whispered, "You don't have to. I'm on the pill."

Kai then paused for a moment. "Even fucking better." He smiled wildly.

Hilary smiled back as he leaned in for a deep kiss, as he shifted his manhood and slowly plunged through into her love canal. She moaned loudly at the feeling of his eight inches reaching further into the depths of her vaginal recesses. Kai was almost all the way in, until he hit some sort of barrier that prevented him from going all the way.

"...Hilary?"

"It's alright. Just take me." Hilary assured him in her soothing voice.

Kai nodded slightly, as he slid his manhood a few inches out just before he slammed into her barrier again, this time breaking it. Hilary almost let out a loud squeal at the painful feeling, before she relaxed a few moments later as her walls contracted around him a bit. Kai then continued to thrust into her warm and wet canal at a slow pace, her legs wrapped around his waist and her nails digging into his back. To Kai, it felt soft like velvet just thrusting in and out of her in tempo. To Hilary, however, even if she liked the feeling of him inside of her, she didn't like the pace where he was going.

Hilary brought her hands and firmly gripped Kai's shoulders, causing Kai to be confused at her action. She then flipped their positions, so that his back was on the flattened robe and she was on top. She firmly grasped his manhood and took it into her warm canal. She rolled her hips over and over again on him, with her hands now placed on his finely-built chest. Kai's hands gripped her hips as she rode him wildly, her long and wild brunette hair thrown back as she moaned loudly at the feeling of him inside of her. His hands were now placed on her milky white globes, caressing them and teasing them with light touches.

"Ah!..." Hilary let out a loud moan as his rough hands held and cupped her bare mounds of flesh.

Kai cursed as the walls clenched on his hardened cock, as she continued to roll her hips on him and rode him dearly. He wasn't going let her win and he sure wasn't going to come inside of her in this position. Hilary yelped in surprise, as Kai flipped their positions again so that he was on top. He pounded into her slick depths, with much power and faster than usual. Hilary moaned even loudly at his fast thrusts, as he groaned into her neck.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Kai! I'm getting closer!" Hilary nearly screamed at his powerful thrust.

They were getting closer and closer to their climaxes. Kai slammed his hips several more times and tried not to release into her, as he gritted his teeth roughly. But it was already coming to a close.

"I'm coming!" Hilary screamed.

Kai gave out a few more powerful thrusts, before his face was buried into her neck groaning loudly of her name. Hilary screamed out his, as her vaginal walls clenched tightly around his hardened manhood milking him. Her juices flowed out and coated his cock, as he blasted out a torrent of his hot, white, and milky fluids into her awaiting womb. The orgasm lasted for a whole moment, as Kai collapsed on her C-cup breasts with both of them panting loudly. They were sticky with sweat, with them near the continuously burning fireplace. The whole room now smelled of sex instead of the scents from the now-melted candles.

It took quite a few long moments before they had finally settled down from their highs. Kai slowly pulled out of her, leaving a thin white string of semen bowing out from the tip of his penis, and their combined love juices leaking out of Hilary and onto the bottom end of his robe.

"That was amazing, Kai." Hilary panted lightly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Kai smiled faintly.

"It's kinda getting late." Hilary spoke quietly. "Maybe we should head to upstairs right now."

"Yeah." He agreed in a quiet gruff tone.

Kai then stood up and picked up Hilary as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His still-erect penis slowly sheathed into her vaginal folds, causing Hilary to moan at the pleasured feeling. With her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands holding her hips, Kai carried her out of the living room and headed to the bedroom upstairs as the burning fireplace had slowly died out.

* * *

**To anyone who hadn't skipped the lemon in this chapter and had fully read it: What did you think of my writing for this one? I might have improved in writing such things like these, and greatly over the One Piece lemon I had did a while ago. So, yeah there you go. This happens to be the first lemon of the multi-chapter story and it WON'T be the last one, as I have planned for more to come in this story. Stay tuned for Chapter 4!**


	4. Loving You Even More

**NOTE: If you must know about the title of the previous chapter, it came from a Bryan Adams song. It's a pretty good song too, I must say. Speaking of music, I was kind of disgusted to hear the news that the song "Money for Nothing" by Dire Straits got banned from the airwaves here in Canada...well, the unedited version anyway. Seriously, this song came out 25 YEARS AGO and now one person—just ONE, had to complain about the use of the word "faggot" in the lyrics of the unedited version. Now, I know that the word has a negative connotation and it is used against homosexuals by people against them. But really, the usage of the word in the song doesn't go against these people of their sexual orientation, but rather it was just used in a different context. Honestly, I can only hope that this song will be allowed to be played again on the radio, because it is one of my most favourite songs. **

**Back to the story and away from the mini-rant, I would like to warn you all again that the following chapter will have a lemon scene in this chapter. It's just so you know that you can skip the whole scene or not. Enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

****Roses in the Wild**

**Chapter Four- Loving You Even More**

It was a bit early in the morning that the sun started to rise above the skies of Bay City. Almost every street in the suburb was empty, and the waves crashed lightly onto the rocks beneath the road near the rocky hill, where a large white house sat on top of it. Inside the house were two occupants of the residence, deep in their slumber where their naked bodies were covered by large bed sheets. They were on the purple queen-sized bed, with the brunette female snuggling her silver-and-black haired male companion closely on her side. Ten minutes later, the digital clock on Kai's nightstand beeped repeatedly for about a minute.

Kai's shining violet eyes slowly fluttered open as he looked around slowly in his blurring vision. He saw the time on the clock, with his vision starting to get less and less blurry.

"Damn, what a night..." he muttered under his breath.

He then turned his head to the right and saw Hilary's face; her brunette hair all messed up wildly from last night's activities. She slowly opened her eyes to meet his eyes staring at her. Hilary then got up slightly, yawned loudly and stretched a bit from her deep slumber. Kai sat up a bit too, continuing to face her.

"Oh...good morning, Kai."

"Morning, 'Hils." He grinned devilishly.

Kai and Hilary then locked lips with each other for a while, before they pulled back from each other.

"That was the greatest night I ever had spent with you." He remarked.

"You sure were great at it." Hilary laughed a bit.

"Thank my years of training for in my 'teens." He smiled at her.

She smiled back as they went for another short kiss. She then noticed what time it was on the clock.

"Oh crap, I have to be at the modelling agency in about an hour and a half."

"Should I drive you there?"

"That would be kind of you." Hilary replied. "I gotta take a shower right now."

"You mind if I join you there?" Kai grinned naughtily.

"If you don't mind..." Hilary replied coyly, as her left hand crept under the bed sheets and stroked his erecting manhood beneath.

Kai moaned loudly at her touch. "You definitely are a tease."

She just gave out a quiet giggle, as she took his hand and pulled him out of the bed. They went into the bathroom and into the shower within the glass wall.

The taps turned on and steam was pouring from under the glass door as the hot shower ran. Hilary had her back against the tiled wall, as Kai and her went for a passionate kiss with their tongues clashing against each other. They pulled away from each other as Kai focused on her large mounds. He took one of them with his hand and another in his mouth, as his tongue circled around her hardening nipple. Hilary moaned loudly in pleasure to his light and teasing touches, as she felt the head of his hardened cock pressing against her abdomen lightly.

Her hands pulled him away from her as she put him against the wall, as the water streamed on. Hilary was slowly on her knees as she planted light kisses on his chest, his abs, all the way to the bottom where she stared at his erection in amazement. She couldn't believe that such a thing like that in this size would be able to fit into her that other night. Now on her knees, she took his cock with one hand and planted a light kiss on his tip. The tip started to leak pre-cum as Hilary began to lick the tip and circle her tongue around his head.

"Ah...Hilary." Kai moaned lightly.

She continued to stroke and lick him at the same time, with the water beating down on the both of them. After a few moments, she began to take him into her mouth. Hilary bobbed her head up and down and back and forth, as she sucked him off at varied paces. Kai moaned out her name and cursed as she glided her lips up and down on his manhood, her hands also caressing his testes at the same time.

"Damn. That feels so good..."

He sighed as his knees started to give out on him. Hilary then went deeper and deeper on him; almost all of his eight-inches had hit her throat. Kai panted and moaned loudly as his hands gripped on her soft brunette hair, as she continued to deep-throat him more and more.

"Shit, gonna cum soon..."

Kai was close to having a mind-blowing orgasm as Hilary sped up her movements on him. Pre-cum oozed and leaked into her throat as she sucked him several more times, before his manhood had hit her throat and she swallowed. Kai gave out a loud roar as he emptied his white-hot milky seminal fluids into her mouth and down her throat. Hilary could not capture all of his pouring seeds and pulled him away from her mouth, as he continued to drip his white milky fluids onto her face and breasts. Some of the water from the shower had washed away his cum from his panting body.

Hilary swallowed his fluids with a big gulp and licked her lips. "You taste really good, Kai." She then swiped her fingers and collected the fallen essence that was on her breasts and licked her fingers with it.

Doing all that had made Kai even more aroused. They clashed their lips again as Kai put her back against the wall again. This time, it was Kai's turn to pleasure her. He got down on his knees, as he stared closely at her vaginal area. He took a timid lick on her folds, and then parted them with his fingers. Kai then moaned as he circled his tongue around her inner core, making Hilary moan loudly and gripping her hands on the back of his head. Kai continued to stroke her with his tongue, as he licked into her recesses.

"Ah! Kai, this feels so good..."

He grunted in acknowledgement as he placed his two fingers and thrust them in and out of her folds, while pleasuring her with his tongue at the same time. The pleasure was getting too much for Hilary as her moans intensified in volume and frequency, and she almost screamed at the feeling of his tongue getting close to her jewel.

"Kai, if this keeps up then I'm gonna—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Kai swirled his tongue around her jewel. That was enough to make Hilary scream out his name hoarsely, as her nectar flowed out and into his awaiting mouth. Kai swallowed her fluids as she panted loudly at a fast pace. Once he pulled out from her, he stood up and faced her big ruby eyes.

"You...you were amazing there." Hilary panted lightly.

"I know I am." Kai gave out a naughty grin.

They both exchanged a final heated kiss, as they tasted each others' essences before the taps were turned off. Both of them exited the shower and dried each other off.

An hour later, the red sports car was parked outside the artistically-designed building that was for the whole modelling agency. Kai and Hilary exited the car and walked together hand-in-hand all the way to front door.

"I'll be back at 5:00." Hilary turned to him.

"So, I'll pick you up then?" Kai asked.

"That would be appreciative of you." Hilary answered him.

"Well, I'll see you soon then." They then hugged each other lovingly, before they parted away.

"See you soon, Kai!" Hilary waved goodbye at Kai as he was about to enter the driver's side of the car.

Kai waved back at her, as she entered the building before he got in the car. Across the road, there was a black Mercedes-Benz parked parallel to the red sports car. Inside, two men in black suits and ties were watching him about to drive off to somewhere else through the window. Both had black fedora hats with grey brims and shades on. One man was focusing on Kai driving off from his binoculars in the driver's seat.

"Target confirmed." The man with the binoculars said.

The other man reached for the two-way radio scanner built into the cockpit, and got out the small microphone attached from it.

"Sir, we have locked on to the target leaving the scene. He is confirmed to be Kai Hiwatari, over."

* * *

**Wow, I wonder who were those two guys at the end of the chapter? Maybe as an author of this story, I shouldn't ask that question but all will be found out in the next chapter. Until then, see you next time!**


	5. When the Deuces Are Wild

**NOTE: So, how's everybody enjoying the fanfiction so far? For those who read the previous chapter, there were two men at the end of the chapter who were looking after Kai after he dropped off Hilary at the modelling agency. I know that some of you were wondering, who were those two men that were looking for Kai? I'm afraid that the answer will not come in this chapter, as I will reveal two additional characters in this one. **

**Also, this chapter will contain a lemon scene (third-in-a-row!), so I will warn you again before the start of the chapter should you must read the whole chapter or skip right through it. Anyway, here's chapter five...enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Roses in the Wild**

**Chapter Five- When the Deuces Are Wild**

It was close to five in the afternoon, as Kai slowed his red sports car to a stop and parked near the front door of the modelling agency building. He honked his horn at the brunette female standing at the entrance outside. She waved at him in response as she then boarded the passenger seat of his car.

"Hi, sweetie." Hilary pecked him in the cheek.

"How was the modelling session?" he asked her.

"It went quite well." She answered Kai. "Where've you been while I was there?"

"Nothing much, I just had lunch and met with my old friends."

"They really had missed you too, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

The sports car then took off from the parked spot, as the black Mercedes-Benz parked from across had still remained. Inside, the two men watched through the windows as the car had took off away from their sights.

"Sir, the target has driven off with one other occupant in his vehicle. We believe it is a female companion, over."

Later in the evening, the red sports car was parked inside the garage near the house on top of the hill. The stars were shining brightly in the purple and deep-bluish skies, as the sun had almost set. At the large patio deck of the back of the house, Kai was relaxing at the hot-tub, arms relaxed on the surface of the rim with his eyes closed. Bubbles floated up the water as the electrical jets drove them up straight into the surface of the water. Steam began to rise up faintly, as Kai looked on into the starry skies of the late-evening, about to turn into night.

Kai sighed in relief as he slumped a bit into the water, until he heard footsteps approaching him. Louder and louder until they had stopped, Kai slowly turned his head around and looked up giving a faint grin as he saw the person whose footsteps had approached him. It was Hilary, the one who he had dated for the past three weeks. She was wrapped in her white cotton towel, as she smiled seductively at him with one hand on the edge of the stainless-steel frame for the patio door. Without saying a word, she slowly untied the knot of her robe letting it fall to the wooden floor. Kai was aroused to see her slim and petite figure in her sexy red and black bikini set.

Hilary took a few steps around the hot-tub and slowly entered the very warm waters of the large tub. She swam towards Kai, and faced him as her gleaming ruby eyes met his passionate violet ones. The two then locked their lips with each other, tongues clashing and all that. They parted from each other, with a string of saliva connected between their tongues. Hilary then turned 'round and sat on his lap, but not before she leaned a bit forward and began to tease him.

With the support of the rim of the tub from her two hands, she rubbed her clothed bottom on the groin area of his trunks, up and down on him. The friction between her bikini briefs and his swimming trunks had stimulated him, as she felt his manhood beginning to harden from her movements. Kai growled lightly close to her ear as Hilary continued to arouse him even more in the tub.

Kai couldn't take much of her teasing anymore, as his hands reached for her soft and perky breasts. Hilary moaned his touch, as he squeezed her mounds and lightly pinched her erect nipples.

"I like those breasts of yours, 'Hils." He remarked in his seductive tone.

Hilary turned around again and faced him, sharing an even more passionate kiss than the last one. Kai's hands reached at the strings of her bikini top and untied the knots on the back of her top. Hilary placed the soaked bikini top on the wooden floor outside the rim near a stack of towels, and kissed Kai in the lips. Kai moaned softly when he felt her hand stroke his erect penis through his swim trunks, while her other hand was placed flatly on one side of his chest as she kissed him on the chest and abs. He sat up on the edge of the tub, looking at the topless Hilary sitting on her knees.

She had undone the small knot on his blue-and-white shorts, tugging them down with her fingers hooked on the edges of the swimwear. His erect member sprung up in front of her face, nearly surprising her as she brought his trunks near her disposed bikini top. She stared at his eight inches, thick and muscular as it was the last time they made love to each other.

Hilary gave a coy smile, as she brought her mounds in between his cock, squeezing him gently between them. Kai gave out a loud moan at the all too-pleasurable feeling.

"Fuck...that feels so good."

"I'm glad you liked it." She replied in her sultry tone.

Hilary then pumped him with her smooth cleavage, as she went up and down on him at an increasingly fast pace. Kai groaned and moaned loudly as he began to thrust his hardened cock through the supple breasts of hers in between. His hands gripped her long brunette hair tightly, as she continued to slide up and down on his cock with her breasts. Her tongue licked his tip as it poked out each time from his thrusts, giving much pleasure to him before she began to suck the head of his member, continuing to squeeze her breasts around him.

"Dammit, 'Hils! I'm gonna—"

Kai shut his eyes tightly and let out a huge groan as he thrust into her cleavage one last time. His tip emerged out of her tightly-squeezed breasts and spurted streams of white, sticky seminal fluids on her face, her breasts, and some on her hair. The blade of her tongue stuck out as a few pulsing shots of his seed had landed there, and she had engulfed him with her warm, wet mouth as he continued to spurt his seed a few more times down her throat. She shifted away from him by a few inches, as she looked at his sweaty, panting figure that stared at her in the eyes.

Kai panted heavily for a while. "Fucking amazing, 'Hils."

Hilary laughed a bit, as Kai began to stand up in the heated waters walking towards her. Both stood up and locked lips with each other again, with Kai tasting his own essence in her mouth and his hand travelled down and stroked her heated folds through the bikini briefs. She moaned into his mouth, before they parted away for a moment.

Hilary turned around and bent over, her hands placed firmly on the rimmed edges of the hot-tub. Kai continued to arouse her, as he placed her two fingers and rubbed them against her warm nether-lips through the string briefs from behind. He then parted her briefs and plunged his fingers into her vaginal folds. She began to moan and pant lightly at the pumping of his fingers, her inner muscles clenching around his fingers at every thrust.

After a while, he pulled his fingers out of her and noticed how wet she was from all the stimulations he gave to her. He dipped his fingers into the water quickly, and pulled them away as he began to untie the knot on her bikini briefs. Once the knots were untied, the now-soaked briefs were tossed at the pile of clothing disposed earlier. Kai rubbed his eight-inch erection on her heated loins, about to enter her canal when he realized he almost forgot something. Hilary turned around in confusion as Kai reached for a small packet with the outline of a familiar-looking contraceptive, laid near the stack of towels.

He ripped open the packet with his teeth, getting out the magnum-sized condom away from the packaging and throwing away the torn-open packet. He took the condom and carefully unrolled it onto his erect cock, pinching the tip after that. His hands now placed on her butt-cheeks, he plunged into her vaginal entrance from behind causing Hilary to give out a loud moan. She never had this extraordinary feeling of pleasure coming from the use of the condom before. Kai slowly pulled out almost all the way, before he slammed into her again.

His thrusts now increased in speed and power as he began his jack-hammering thrusts into her warm and wet folds from behind. Hilary's loud moans came in time to his thrusts, his hands reached over to fondle her breasts giving her even more pleasure than usual. At this rate, they would continue on for hours and hours onward, but the pleasure was so much, she couldn't handle it at his demonically fast pace.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Kai...I can't take much any longer!"

He gritted his teeth and groaned out loudly as he tried to savour the momentum he had been keeping, but he couldn't hold it out any longer. As the next dozen sets of thrusts came winding down, he had finally hit the spot in her pussy that would gave way to her climax. Hilary held on tight to the rim of the hot-tub as she screamed out Kai's name, her knees starting to give out. Kai roared out hers, as his balls swelled and tightened on him as he came. The muscles of her vagina clenched mercilessly around his cock, as his white hot load was shot and slammed into the tip of the condom as the contraceptive device held out all the white sticky cum.

Kai pulled out from her slowly as they both panted heavily, sticky in sweat and bodily fluids from all the passionate love-making they did. He took off the soiled condom from his still-hard erection and tossed it skilfully at the wastebasket in the corner of the patio deck. After a few long moments, Hilary stood up and saw Kai still relaxing in the hot-tub (naked) as he was before she got to him. She gave a faint smile as she took a few steps to approach him, before she sat on his lap and leaned on him. Kai inserted his erect manhood inside of her making both moan lightly, as they relaxed on one another, their faces sinking to the water just covering half of theirs.

"Hilary?"

"...Hmm?"

"...I love you."

"...I love you, too."

Meanwhile, outside Bay City, a jet airliner had touched down on the freshly-paved tarmac near the international airport. Sitting in the first-class section, was a man and his female companion anticipated to meet their old friends again. The man had wild black hair with a specially-concealed long strip of hair, while his female companion had wild hot-pink hair; she had the back of her hair tied with a light-pink piece of fabric.

"Folks, this is your captain speaking. We have touched down at the Tokyo International Airport..."

The man looked out the window, as he saw the jet bridges connected to the terminal from a distance. He then turned to his female friend.

"Have we arrived yet, Ray?"

A long pause had followed after.

"Yes we have, Mariah. Yes, we have."

* * *

**And that concludes the fifth chapter of Roses in the Wild! I hope enjoyed the lemon scene, for those of you who have not skipped it. Expect the sixth chapter to happen soon!**


	6. The White Tiger Returns

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I noticed that it's been actually five months or so since all five chapters of this story had been released, and I do apologize for not updating/continuing soon enough. Anyway, the story was last left off with Ray and Mariah arriving at Bay City and all of you wondered what will happen later on. Well, that will be answered in this chapter! Before the chapter begins, I'll warn you that there will be lemony content in the beginning (so that you can skip it...or not!). ENJOY!**

* * *

**Roses in the Wild**

**Chapter Six- The White Tiger Returns  
**

The beams of rays coming from the rising sun in the early hours of the morning had shone brightly through the silk, white curtains that covered the large, rectangular glass window. The beams of light had slowly reached across the soft carpet floor, and had cast themselves down on a naked male figure whose top-half of his body was visible, the rest were covered by large blue bed-sheets. The silver-and-black haired man stirred and tossed his head lightly to the left and right, before his eyes slowly broke open at the sight of a mid-summer morning. He took a quiet, deep breath as he slowly went awake to the day.

"_Ah..."_

Suddenly, his eyes widened at an all-too-familiar feeling from below his body. It wasn't from the thin, sheen layers of sweat that was produced from his whole body, but certainly a warm and very moist feeling that had stemmed from between his legs. He slowly lifted his head from the comforting pillow and discovered that someone was on top of him. He was shocked at first, but he then had a distinct memory that created certain smugness around his lips, the memory being that of the brunette woman making love to him during the night after their little 'session' at the hot-tub. Their energy was spent during the second time they did it (on the bed), both of them tired out before they could reach their orgasmic highs. There can be times where they would last about 5 to 6 hours before sleep can finally overcome them.

Kai looked down at the brunette snuggling against his chest, with her head being covered by the large blue bed-sheet. With a smile forming from his lips, Kai gently lifted the bed-sheet with the tips of his fingers and had uncovered her head full of luscious, gorgeous brunette hair that shined from the rays of the sun. The brunette was awakened by the light shining through the curtains and had slowly lifted herself up, yawning and stretching her arms. Her shining ruby eyes opened to face his violent ones.

"Good morning, Hilary..." Kai grinned at her.

"Good morning, my lover..." she giggled to herself.

Her hands were placed flat on his well-impressive chest, while his hands were gripped on the voluptuous curves of her hips as she lowered her head to kiss him gently with a hint of passion.

Hilary straddled him with all her might, as his hardened erection was still inside of her. "That time at the hot-tub...that was the best night I've ever had with you, Kai."

"You sure loved it, 'Hils." Kai grinned naughtily. "Too bad we couldn't make the second one the best than that."

Hilary giggled quietly at his response. "I can't wait for the things that we're going to do later together..."

The text-message notification alarm sounded on Kai's smart-phone, which was placed on his nightstand close to him. He reached for the phone and turned it on, the text-message appearing on the screen as Hilary continued to talk to him. Kai ignored her for the moment while he read the message, which was sent from Tyson asking him to swing by the office at around 'noon, also expecting to be surprised when he comes over there.

"...and we can live life together as happy as we are, Kai!" Hilary finished what she had said, but not before she noticed that Kai was still on his cell-phone. "Kai, are you even listening to me?"

She then growled in irritation at the fact he was still studying the text-message on the phone, and she had to find a way to get his attention...while they were literally connected to each other. The brunette woman then voluntarily squeezed her vaginal muscles around his erect penis, lightly contracting around him as she mewled in pleasure.

Kai cursed then moaned in pleasure as well, as she contracted her inner muscles around his sheath that was buried in. He had almost dropped his smart-phone as a result of the intense pleasure he received from her.

"What the hell, Hilary?" He finally growled out.

"That's what you get for not listening to me," she sternly told him, "and I don't want to be with you if you aren't going to treat me right."

"What—what are you..." he was trying to question her, before she lifted his member out but while still straddling him."

"After all these years, I thought you're the one who I love." She purred as she lowered her wet nether-lips on his stiffened cock and grinded back-and-forth on it, teasing him heavily.

Kai moaned and panted lightly at the pleasure he was feeling from her movements, as she sped them up. His erect penis was now smothered by the wetness leaking out from her nether-lips.

"But since this is the first time this happened, I'll let it go." She said in her sultry voice. "But for now..."

Hilary then crawled on her hands and legs as she hid herself under the blue covers and started to give Kai a 'happy morning'. Kai moaned loudly as he felt her lips tightly wrap around his eight-inches, smothered by her fluids. His fingers gripped the lining of the mattress cover as he laid back and gave himself in to Hilary. The brunette moaned as she firmly gripped his hips and bobbed her head back and forth, swirling her tongue around him.

"Dammit, 'Hils! Shit..."

He could make out her head moving up-and-down on him whilst under the bed-sheets, as she sucked him off hard and fast. She then stroked her tongue from the bottom of his shaft all the way to the tip, repeating it the next few times and gathering the salty pre-cum dripping. Hilary gave a light hum as she continued to pleasure him, the vibrations from her throat adding to the pleasured feeling he received. She took him in her mouth, and he had reached the depths of her throat as she relaxed her throat and began to deep-throat him while her right hand had cupped and stroked his balls at the same time. Kai was now panting heavily and had moaned even more loudly than he had before; he was going to come.

"Hilary...Hilary...I'm going to—UNGH!"

He groaned quite loudly as he came, thick and milky strings of his white semen had landed into her mouth, some going down her throat. Hilary pulled out from him while she was still under the bed-sheets, stroking him off as a string of semen oozed out of his tip. Kai continued to pant heavily, sweating more than ever before as Hilary crawled out of the covers and opened her mouth, showing him how much he came in her before she swallowed all of it in one go. This further aroused Kai, as the blood pounded into his loins once more, making him erect so quick. Hilary gasped at the sight of his member springing back to life instantly.

"Wha? How did you—" She spat out before Kai chuckled.

"I really love you for all of it, Hilary." He remarked before he kissed her deeply, tasting himself in the process.

After an intense make-out session in the steamy shower of the bathroom, Kai and Hilary arrived at the modelling agency building in his red Lamborghini Murciélago. Hilary gave a light kiss on his cheek before she waved good-bye and entered the building, as Kai sped off to the office tower where Tyson and company were waiting for him. Kai exited the elevator that took him to the top floor, and walked towards to where Tyson and Max were.

"I got your text, Tyson. Is there somebody I should know who's in the building right now?"

Tyson smiled. "Well, that somebody is here with us right now!"

He moved over, as Ray appeared in front of Kai. Kai gave a slight surprise in his reaction as he shook Ray's hand and hugged him as a friendly gesture.

"Ray...I didn't know you returned back." Kai gave a slightly interested tone in his voice.

Ray chuckled and said, "Yeah, it's good to be back with every one of you after all these years."

Max then cleared his throat. "Tyson and I will be back to business matters, you and Ray can continue talking."

As both ex-Beybladers left the scene, Ray and Kai continued to talk to each other.

"So, how are things with you lately?" Kai asked him.

Ray responded. "Mariah and I are here for a two-week break from all of those business meetings back in China and all those other countries. We really want to spend time with each other during the two weeks. Man, I gotta tell you, running a big business sure is hard work and these days I can't seem to catch a break."

Kai chuckled quietly at his remark, as Ray then asked him. "So, how are you doing here, Kai?"

"I just got back from a 9-month journey around the world. I met with Tyson and Max, moved in to my new house, and recently I met up with a girl I knew from before."

"Who's this girl you met up with, Kai?" Ray was curious.

Kai gave an innocent grin. "If you want to know, Ray...it was her. Hilary."

Ray gasped in surprise, before he continued to ask.

"You mean, Hilary, as in the girl from our former team just before we went our separate ways?"

Kai nodded in response.

"I can't actually believe this." Ray reacted. "But then again, this isn't all too surprising. I mean, I kinda suspected that Hilary has a thing for you during the Bladebreaker years..."

"Don't be gullible, Ray." Kai shot back calmly. "The first time we were in love was a few weeks back, when we first kissed. I didn't even notice that she was in love with me from long before, but from the first time we kissed, we were closer than ever before. Currently, she's living with me in my house."

"Huh." He replied. "Anyway, it's good to talk to you Kai. I suppose we can get together as friends someday, just like the good times."

"Yeah, I'll think about it." Kai spoke. "See you later around, Ray."

They hugged shortly before Ray walked into the elevator and left. Kai just simply watched as he left.

* * *

Later into the early hours of the night Hilary snuggled Kai's chest while she was on top of him, his manhood sheathed within her moist love canal as she felt the warmth of his body. It was their usual position after they had made love to each other on the bed. He stroked her back lightly with his left hand as he heard her purr gently at the feeling.

"So how was your day, Kai?" Hilary asked in her whisper-like voice.

Kai closed his eyes and smiled. "It's been a great day."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I dropped by the office this afternoon and you wouldn't believe who came back here..."

"Who was it?"

"Ray. One of my ex-teammates."

"You mean him from the Bladebreakers?"

"Yeah...him."

Hilary then moved her head to face him.

"So, how are things between you and him lately?"

"It's been good." Kai responded to her. "He's just staying here for about two weeks with Mariah."

"Oh. So they're married..."

Kai gave out an "hmm" as a response.

Hilary then said, "I kind of saw Mariah out in the streets while I was out for lunch. Didn't even get to say hello to her 'though...you know, I think we should get together with both of them one day."

Kai agreed with her. "Yeah, Ray also said about it too, but along with Tyson and Max."

They then began to kiss each other deeply with passion, tongues clashing slightly.

Hilary pulled away. "Well, I'll see what I can do for all of us this week."

"Good, then." Kai replied, as he opened his mouth to yawn. "Good night, Hilary."

"Good night." She smiled as his right arm reached for the lamp on the nightstand, switching it off.

Hilary's eyes then broken open, when she felt his left hand had been placed on her ass, groping it lightly with his fingers.

"Uh...Kai?"

"Hmm?"

Hilary paused for a moment, before she shrugged and snuggled her head on his chest.

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

**And that's all it for this chapter! Well, expect more to happen in the next chapter of this story...**


End file.
